Agents of SHIELD: Philinda Snapshots
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: A collection of (some) prompt-based one-shot ficlets/drabbles! Philinda, because I'm biased like that. Mostly romance/humour.
1. Learning Mandarin

A/N: I'll be posting my shorter one-shots into this collection simoly because they're more ficlets, than actual fics. Want me to write a philinda ficlet? Send me a PM with a prompt!

**Anon** prompted: Philinda family fic!

(I'm taking the members of the Bus as the family.)

* * *

**Learning Mandarin**

By Alasse Fefalas

"I heard Simmons asked you for Mandarin lessons?" Coulson asked as he sat down beside May in cockpit.

May turned to him slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"I heard her and Fitz downstairs complaining about how hard Mandarin is."

May snorted slightly. "You should have heard them trying to speak it."

Coulson cringed. "Was it that bad?"

"Skye's worse."

"Not as bad as me, I'm guessing," Coulson chuckled.

May cracked a small smile. "No one's worse than you, Phil."

Coulson shrugged. "Hey, at least I managed to learn a few words." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Wo de airen."

May pressed the autopilot button. Turning to him, she cupped his face and pulled him close, their lips brushing each other's. "Ni ye shi wo de airen," she breathed as she kissed him.

* * *

A/N: My mandarin sucks too. Oops.

Wo de airen = my lover.

Ni ye shi wo de airen = you're also my lover.

Prompt me?


	2. It's May

**It's May**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Coulson?"

Head down, Coulson continued writing the report he was doing, determined to finish it by that afternoon. "Yes Skye?" he replied distractedly.

"It's May."

"Uh huh. Yes I know. Which is why I'm rushing this report. It was due yesterday."

"Huh?"

"April report."

"Oh," she said, finally understanding what he meant. "No, I meant it's Agent May. She's on the phone? For you?"

Finally, Coulson looked up. Skye was leaning against his office door, holding the satellite phone in her hand, an amused grin on her face. He gave her a sheepish smile. "Oh... oops."

Skye laughed as she passed him the phone. Shaking hee head at him, she left him alone for his phone call.

"Coulson," he said into the phone.

"Really, Phil. Every year?" May's exasperated voice came through.

"I swear, this time it wasn't on purpose!"

"... Right."

* * *

A/N: Bad pun, I know. My friend dared me to write it in 5 minutes, so here it is. Unedited and dumped because now I have to go study.


	3. Cut Lips

**Cut Lips**

By Alasse Fefalas

* * *

A/N: Pilot tag. Post episode 1.

* * *

Coulson turned when he heard the soft click of his office door closing. He smiled when he saw the Asian woman standing in front of it, arms crossed. "You okay?"

"Simmons already did her assessment. The worst damage are my two bruised right ribs," she answered stoically.

Nodding, Coulson closed the space between them. His smile dropped. His eyes were focused on her lips, where a large cut was. Gently, he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb hovering over the cut. His gaze went upwards, looking her straight into her eyes guiltily. "I'm sorry you got hurt. It wasn't supposed to be a combat op. Skye was just supposed to get the audio file and come back straight away... I didn't think Mike Peterson would have kidnapped her or I'd have sent Ward instead."

May uncrossed her arms and sighed. She leaned into his touch. "I'm fine. Skye's fine."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling slightly. "But that's a nasty cut you have there. I'm sure we have medicine for that."

May frowned. "They taste disgusting."

Coulson quirked an eyebrow. He leant in and gave her a light kiss over her wound. "What about that one?"

"Not bad," May chuckled. "But I've tasted better."

Coulson's eyebrows went higher. "Oh?" He pulled her towards him and melded their lips together, taking care not to open the wound. "What about that?" he breathed when he pulled back.

"Better. And we still need that discussion."

Coulson smirked. "At length."


	4. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

By Alasse Fefalas

"May?" Coulson's muffled voice came from the other side of the locked cockpit door. "Would you open the door please?"

May rolled her eyes. It had been a long day. It wasn't that she minded the combat - putting people down was what she was trained to do. It was that Fitzsimmons and Skye were placed in a huge danger, almost falling off the side of a cliff after getting attacked by a barrage of gunfire. Thankfully, she and Ward managed to catch them just before they fell.

"Please?"

Sighing, she got up from her seat and walked to the door. Unlocking it, she went back to her seat without opening the door. She heard the slight creak of the door and the heavy footsteps coming in. Her hands went onto the control stick but she wasn't directing the plane - it had been in autopilot since they reached altitude.

"I was gonna ask if this seat's taken but it seems like it is," Coulson said, amusement in his voice. "When did you even sneak this in?"

May glanced at the co-pilot seat. An opened pint of chocolate ice cream with a spoon sticking out of it sat in place of a person. "I have my ways."

Coulson picked up the tub and sat on the chair, holding it out to her. "It's just one of those days, huh."

May turned to him, narrowing her eyes. Mutely, she grabbed the pint and started eating the dessert in silence.

"You were right, as usual," sighed Coulson. "I should have listened to you."

May dug up a spoonful and held it out. "Just one of those days," she shrugged.

Smiling, Coulson leaned forward and ate off the spoon. "Mmm, dark chocolate. Thanks."

"The rest is mine."

Coulson nodded. "I know, I know. I could never take away chocolate ice cream from you."

May grinned. "And don't you even try."

* * *

A/N: Yes, the case is made up. If you had gone to find out which episode it came from, I am so very sorry for misleading you!


	5. Yoga

**Yoga**

By Alasse Fefalas

The grunts from behind her pulled May out of her concentration zone. "You're supposed to be relaxing," she said without turning around.

"Yeah, well, it's kinda hard to relax when you can't get into the poses," Coulson huffed as he tried to pull his right leg up into the tree pose. "This is impossible!"

May took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She turned and put her hands on Coulson's shoulders. "Relax. Stand up straight."

With a grunt, Coulson let go of his leg and straightened his posture. With one hand still on his shoulders, May bent down and pulled his leg up. Coulson gave a small hiss of pain.

"See? Not so hard," May gave him a small, encouraging smile.

"Easy for you to say. I'm already cramping up standing in this position," complained Coulson. "How is this relaxing?"

"Breathing techniques. You were the one who wanted to try yoga."

"Yes, I know stupid idea." Coulson grabbed May's arm and toppled out of the position. "Should have known I'm not flexible enough for this."

"We could always do tai chi," suggested May.

Coulson shook his head vigorously. "Next time, maybe." A cheeky grin grew on his face. "I know one tried and tested method for relaxation."

May smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Does this method have a name?"

"Oh yeah," he said. Coulson pulled her flush to his body and whispered, "Sex with Agent May."


End file.
